Next Contestant
by EVOLEHT
Summary: Nickelback's Next Contestant Songfic. If you haven't checked it out already then you should awsome song


Bella came own the stairs wearing the hottest outfit she's wore to work so far. I groaned and picked up my keys.

She comes over and plants a kiss on my cheek looking up at me innocently. "Relax," she whispers grazing her lips over mine. I can barely taste the cherry lip gloss on her full plush lips.

She pulls back just before touching her lips to mine and gives me an not so innocent smile.

She saunters over to the door and looks back at me expectantly.

She's wearing the tightest ripped jeans I've ever saw with a skin tight white v-neck tee-shirt you can almost see through. She's wearing knee high black leather boots with a black leather jacket .Her large perky breasts threaten to spill out of her top and her ass looks large and soft and bubbly.

I would take her right there but she has to get to the casino for work. I take a deep breath and will my hard on to get less...hard.

I don't usually go to work with her but I don't want her coming home telling me some guy grabbed her ass or boob. That happened when we first got together.

As soon as we get out of the car and start towards the door heads are turning. I have a feeling I'm kicking someone's ass tonight.

She's working at the pool tonight so I can sit at the bar and watch her serve people in the cabanas.

She walks over to the bar and kisses her boss on the cheek. She turns back and winks at me knowing I want to kiss the fucker's ass.

This guy is older by a lot and is always staring at her ass or boobs.

I take a seat and glare at the man who has a smug smile as he cleans out cups.

The night goes smoothly for a while people getting in and out of the pool people ordering food from the cabanas.

About halfway through the night some ass whole decides he wants Bella to come up to his room so he walks up casually. He trys to put an arm around her but I walk up and grab it before he can let it hand and 'accidentally' rub up against her ass.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" I ask glaring at him with all the hate in me.

He rolls his eyes and grabs a handful of her ass. He then proceeds to kiss her neck and when he trys to continue I bring my fist back and punch him in the face.

Fucker. Thinks he can touch my girl. He stumbles back and falls into the pool with a splash. The blood pouring from his nose spreads through the pool and people scramble to get out.

"Whats going on?" Bella's boss says coming over rubbing his hands on a towel.

"Fucker thinks he can touch her ass," I seethe through my teeth still glaring at the man laying still in the pool.

He sighs and calls for someone to clean up this shit.

We return to our posts but the pool is temporally closed.

About twenty minutes later a curvy blonde comes over to Bella thrusting her boobs in Bella's face. They talk for a few minutes before the blonde starts rubbing her boobs against Bella's arm. Bella doesn't react but nods to what the blonde is saying.

The blonde proceeds to push her boobs on Bella and starts to touch her arm. I watch through narrowed eyes watching to see if Bella's uncomfortable.

They continue to talk and the blonde grabs Bella's boob. I stand up and walk over glaring at the blonde.

"Hey Jasper this is Rosalie she was just telling me how nice to the hotel is so far," Bella says smiling at me.

I narrow my eyes and nod. I bet.

Rosalie walks away without being told to. I'm glad I don't like hurting ladies. "Bella she was touching your boob and pushing hers onto you," I say.

"I know," she says walking over to the bar to pick up some drinks for a cabana. She turns around and winks at me.

She's doing this shit on purpose. Oh the nerve. My head about to explode with the amount of anger and jealousy pouring through me.

I'm gonna hurt the next ass whole who comes on to my women.

The next contestant will be in a cast for the rest of his or her life if they think they can hit on her.

I hate what she's wearing so bad.

The next guy grabs her ass roughly and is knocked out before I can even realize what I'm doing I'm pounding his face in. Bella pulls me back and kisses me deeply.

She wraps her legs around me and a take her to an empty cabana and bang her as hard as I can.

When she screams out my name for the whole hotel to hear I cum in her fully satisfied.

She stumbles out of the cabana adjusting the hem of her shirt and smoothing her hair. The rest of the night goes smoothly no one even daring to even look at her in that way.

There goes the next contestant


End file.
